Never Turn Back
by LugiaFanRS
Summary: This story is about a persevering kid who fled from his father's home. Armed with only his magical blade and a bow, he must conquer all who stand in his way with his two (eventually three) companions.


Chapter 1: The Ragnell's Bane

I stood in my room. Once again, my father stopped me from hunting with my Ragnell blade. I threw a rock at the wall. "Damn," I said, "Another day wasted in unacceptable conditions... This is pathetic!" My Ragnell's strength went up when I was enraged. I opened my upstairs window silently and jumped out. I grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and wrote, "To those who may concern, I have left your establishment to seek a better quality exsistence. I can't stay here without being sealed in the frigid rummage of a room you call 'mine.' From Tyler." I slipped it under the door and bolted towards the fields outside the village.

Two girls were running from a male of their age (who seemed to be my age). I was running on the cliff above them when the village warning sirens blared, and I was sniped heavily in the stomach with a bow and arrow. I fell down the ledge for about 3 seconds. I landed straight on the other guy down the hill. The two girls were alerted by a loud bone-cracking noise when they turned to see me on top of him. At first, they jumped back because they thought I was a boar or a shadow beast. They came closer and felt my long, blonde hair. One said, "Should we give this 'the test?'" The other said, "I uhh... Don't see why not..."

They flipped me over to see my cape in my face. "It's a person..." One girl said. Slowly, she reached for my shaft. When she barely touched it, my eyes shot open and I did a handspring backwards. They were very, very alarmed. This time, my hair was in my face. "Explain yourselves! Why did you... Guh... Agh..." I fell on my side because of the arrow wound. One of the girls said, "He looks seriously injured..." The other one flipped me so she could see the wound. She said, "Definitely an arrow wound... Right to the stomach... Ouch. Even worse, he was sprinting in the opposite direction of the arrow. I'm suprised it didn't pierce him!" She took off my shirt, only to hear the other girl say quietly, "He's kinda hot..." The one caring for me began to use a special technique to heal my wounds. She pulled out the arrow slowly, then put her palms on the hole. Afterwards, she put my shirt back on.

I got up. My hair moved out of my face, and I finally saw them: They were both my age. One had brown hair, a short leather skirt, a small and thin leather top, and leather boots. The other was about 2 inches shorter than the other, had blonde hair, leather boots, and only two leather strips for clothing. It revealed a lot, but it covered what it needed to. One asked, "What are you doing out here? What's your name, anyway?" I replied to the question by saying, "Tyler's the name. I am looking to escape my life with my father." She then asked, "Your dad's name... Would it happen to be ZKR?" I said, "That's what he goes by sometimes. Why?" She handed me the arrow. It had "ZKR" carved into it! "Damn it!" I yelled. The girl with blonde hair said, "Well, I am Bianca and my sister is Soul..." The other guy then got up and saw me. He yelled, "You! You interrupted our game! Bianca, Soul, let's go!" They both sighed and walked towards him slowly until I stopped them. "Wait," I said, "You don't have to listen to this guy." Bianca said, "You're right. We don't have to listen to you, Shred!" I knocked him back with a weak Chill Blast from the Ragnell. Shred then ran off.

"Nice job!" Bianca was impressed. She then asked, "By the way, how old are you? Soul is twelve, and I'm eleven." I said, "Funny thing, I'm eleven." Bianca then whispered to Soul. "I just really wanna hug him right now!" Soul whispered back. "Yeah, he would probably want you to have more than two leather strips on that just barely cover your breats. Besides, they only cover the middle of them. Your pussy is fine, but your backside... Not at all..." Bianca said, "I'll prove he's ok with it!" She said, "Hey Tyler! Would it be ok if I hugged you right now?" I didn't have time to respond. She hugged me, but accidentally moved her leather strips out of place, revealing her breasts. When she noticed, she quickly stopped and put them back on. I was blushing furiously. Soul facepalmed and said, "If you need me, I'll be hunting boar for more leather to help Bianca."

She started shooting boar with her bow. For about 1 full minute, I sturdily adjusted my bow, moving it millimeters at a time. Bianca came up and said, "Whatcha doing?" Soul stopped and walked over. I pushed them back a couple of inches and fired the bow. Soul said, "What are you trying to hit, a bird?" The arrow eventually flew down and hit a boar 230 feet away. Soul and Bianca were overjoyed. They hugged me tight. Bianca almost kissed me on the cheek, but Soul quickly pulled her back and said, "This doesn't just happen instantly... Even if he is..."

Night eventually came, so I grabbed some branches and large leaves to build a makeshift home. I made 3 separate beds. Bianca, however, pushed them all into one big bed. Soul quickly claimed the far right side, while Bianca claimed the far left. I was stuck in the middle. Bianca said, "These clothes are so uncomfortable when I sleep..." She took them off, sleeping naked. Soul also took her clothes off. "I just don't feel comfortable being in bed with two naked girls..." I eventually fell asleep anyway.


End file.
